My Imaginary Friend...
My Imaginary Friend... is the eighth (chronologically the first) chapter of Beyond: Two Souls. Synopsis On a Winter day, Jodie and Aiden's attempts to have fun go horribly awry. Plot In the middle of the night, Jodie attempts to sleep, only to wake up screaming for her mother after lights flicker and objects move in her room. The next day Jodie is wishing that she didn't have to constantly put up with Aiden being there, and her parents are attempting to cope with him and what is happening around Jodie. With Aiden, one must go through the corner of the kitchen that Jodie's "mother" is facing to get a bonus. The player is able to keep Jodie busy, by doing the following: *Play with Jodie's dolls in her room. *Draw a mass of circles and scribbles, in Jodie's room. The drawing somewhat resembles the Black Sun. *Pretend to talk on the phone in the hall by her father's office and her parents' room. *Play with Jodie's mother's makeup in her parents' room. *Use Aiden to get a box down from the top of the closet in the parents' room. *Make silly faces in the mirror in the bathroom, before seeing an entity behind her. *Watch TV. *Hug her mother. *Talk to Phillip in his office. *Lay on her bed and hug Bunny Gruff, or lay on her parents' bed. *Sit on the chair next to the kitchen and look out the window. *Sit on the couch. Aiden is occasionally helpful, letting her sneak a cookie from the fridge whilst her mother is preoccupied. After a few minutes her mother asks her to get some cooking oil for her in the garage. Going inside the room is dark and foreboding and Jodie feels that something is watching her. If she takes too long to reach the door it suddenly shuts and she moves to the nearest source of light before screaming for her mom who enters protectively. Jodie's mother admits that grown ups can get scared and imagine things too. In either case, she suggests that Jodie go outside into the backyard and play in the snow. Jodie goes outside in the snow, despondent at now being cold as well as bored. She sees some kids playing outside the fence. Whilst she is supposed to remain in the yard, Aiden blasts part of the fence away so she can go play with them. They play snowball fight for a little while, then one of the boys starts rubbing snow on Jodie's face, preventing her from breathing. Aiden, being protective of Jodie, angrily chokes the little boy, nearly killing him and making him think Jodie is a witch. Jodie's father comes out the house and drags her inside. Jodie's father yells at her for disobeying by going out the yard and demands to know what she did to the boy. When Jodie tries to explain that Aiden was defending her, he doesn't believe her and is about to slap her, causing Aiden to react aggressively around house objects before Jodie is sent her to her room. Whilst going to sleep, Aiden tries to communicate with Jodie but she yells at him to go, blaming him for her parents' hatred of her. He heads downstairs and overhears her parents arguing over her apparent condition. Her mother is protective but her father is nervous of Jodie's 'devil' powers one day turning on them, revealing that they fostered her since she was a baby. Jodie attempts to sleep, saying that nothing is going to happen to her and Aiden, but after a few moments the objects in her room start to move and lights flicker. Downstairs her parents suddenly hear her screams, and rush up to find Jodie cowering in a corner, covered in an array of scratches and wounds. Paths *Path #1 **Ate a cookie **Didn't eat a cookie *Path #2 **Did mischievous things **Behaved well *Path #3 **Got locked in the garage **Exited the garage in time *Path #4 **Found the shoebox **Missed the shoebox Trophies *Teammates – Go to the kitchen and take control of Aiden. Levitate the chairs and turn on the radio. With Jodie, look into the cookie jar, ask for a cookie and again take control of Aiden to give it to her. *Uncontrollable - During the snowball fight, choke the boy who attacks Jodie. Trivia *After some working out it can be deduced that this chapter takes place in 1998. As the final chapter, Black Sun , takes place in 2014 and the game spans 16 years you subtract that and you get the year 1998. As Jodie is stated to be 8 at this point by the end of the game she would have been 24. Walkthrough